It all starts in a club tonight
by actuallyawesomeal101
Summary: So when Demyx asks Zexion to give him a ride to a club Zexion says yes instantly, which isn't normal because he hates driving, then hes suddenly mad at demyx for some reason. Is something wrong with him? OK again i suck a summaries so you should just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I never broke my promise. Here is a Demyx and Zexion fanfic….**

Demyx and Zexion

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

_'Hey Zex can you pick me up tonight?'_

_'Sure Dem!;)'_

_'You're not mad?'_

_'No! Why?'_

_'Because you hate driving me around. You've said it MANY times…'_

_'I'm in a good mood today so don't spoil it!'_

_'Ok ok. Pick me up at my house whenever you want to go.'_

_'Sure, how 'bout 6:30?'_

_'Sure!;) See you then!'_

Ok so after school I have to go straight home…ugh….why did axel choose tonight to go to the club with us?! At least I'll have my little Zexy!

"Hey Dem!"

"Oh hey axel"

"So you have a ride or not?"

"Yeah, Zexion is driving me."

"Sexton's the emo one that has the weird bang?"

"He's not emo, and that just happens to be his style."

"So now you're defending your boyfriend now?"

Oh crap is I blushing?! "whoa Dem, no need to blush!"

"oh shut your trap, you ass!"

"Ok ok, you know what club it's at right?"

"Yeah, the one on 37 West?"

"YEPP!"

"SHIT ROXY!" screamed axel.

"Ahaha, I thought you were the dominate one in the relationship?"

"Oh shut up Dem! Come on Rox, class starts in-"RIIIIIINNNGGGG

So there I am running to class when I run into Zexion, also running to class, now I'm in the nurse's office with Zex glaring at me.

"Look I'm sorry, Zex"

"…."

"Ok so you're not talking to me now"

"…UGH…"

"What?!"

"You don't get it do you" that was a rhetorical question but I'm a badass that doesn't care so I answered.

"What am I supposed to get?"

"…" there he goes giving me 'the look'.

"WHAT?!"

"I…JUST…UGHHHH!" why is he crying?

"Zex what's wrong?"

"You don't get it" he said standing up.

"Just tell me."

"Demyx,"

"I'm listening" I said with a reassuring smile

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

"Alright boys you guys have to go to class now. And no running or else you'll be stuck in detention. "Said the nurse.

So, now I have to head to class with this ice pack on my head. I look so stupid. The minute I get to class I have that bubbly brunette, Sora, all over me. I respect Roxas for being stuck with him, having him as a brother must be a pain in the ass. On the other hand there's Riku who's dating him, and I don't understand how.

**Zexion's P.O.V.**

Why am I so stupid? I was so close to telling him! Ugh, I'm such a failure. I hate that I can't tell him. Now I'm stuck in a class with his best friend. The worst part is that we have to be partners for a stupid project. That red-head better know that I'm not doing all the work. I don't see how Demyx can be friends with an asshole like him.

"Hey Zex"

"What do you want axel?"

"I just want to ask you if you are driving Demyx to the club tonight or not."

"Of course I am why I wouldn't?"

"Well, Dem would kill me for saying this but in my opinion I think he likes you…"

"…really? I should trust YOUR opinion?"

"Yeah because I know when Demyx likes a guy or not. We've been friend all our lives."

"You've got a point but still, how do I know you're not messing with my head. Like you did with Namine and Kairi?"

"Not this time, I'm not that much of an asshole to do that to my best friend."

"Whatever…" ok? Should I trust axel or is he just an ass that has a sick mind? I don't know. I'll have to ask Demyx about it tonight…

**Sooooooooooo…how you like? I'm not that sure how it turned out but I will gladly accept ideas…R&R! BYEEEE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all you people hey all you people hey all you people won't you listen to meeeeeee! Yes that is from SpongeBob and that is the best episode ever. Ok so to the good news…I'm starting a fanfic for the home stuck trolls. All I need is suggestions. Who do you ship and want a fanfic for. So yeah, and maybe a john/Dave fanfic will come up…I don't know…oh with the show!**

**Zexion's' P.O.V.**

"Hey dem!"

"Hey Zex! You ready?"

"Yepp, I am as ready as I'll ever be!"

"Ok, but why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt when it's gonna be like 90 degrees in the club?"

"I don't know…it was the first thing I saw and I was in a hurry…"

"Whatever…if you get heat stroke it's not my fault…"

"Whatever…" I started the car and zoomed off to the club as fast as I could.

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

There is obviously something wrong. He never acts like this. Hmmm, what's that?

Demyx was looking Zexion over to get some body-language off of him, but he soon noticed that Zexion's' wrists had gauze on them. That did look right…

"Hey Zex…ummmm…can I ask you something?"

"SURE!" he said happily.

"Ummmm, why is there gauze on your wrists?"

"Oh…." Something is obviously wrong with him…

"Can you pull over? I want to talk to you with all of your attention."

Zexion nodded and pulled over, "ok Zex, what ups with you. You're having mood swing like a girl on her period…"

"Ummmm…well…I-uh…it's…nothing…"

"Zex look at me," Demyx lifted Zexion's head to face and he noticed from the dim light that he was crying. "What's wrong with you Zex?"

"…*sniff*…if…*sniff sniff*…I tell you, you would…*sniff*…hate me…" Demyx was shocked by that.

"Zex I can never hate you, no matter what." With that he pulled Zexion into a hug. "So what's up, and I promise I won't hate you."

"Ok, well for about two years now I've been doing this." He pulled up both his sleeves to reveal scars from cuts, Demyx was beyond shocked, and he had nothing to say to that. Zexion pulled his sleeves back down and looked back down.

Demyx lifted his head once again, "Zex, why?" Demyx didn't know why but he was on the verge of tears.

"You will never understand…"

"Stop it with that excuse…please just tell me why."

Zexion sighed and started crying again, "Demyx, can we just go…?"

"Hmmmm, fine but you better tell me when we leave. You are staying over at my house and you will stay there until you tell me why…"

Zexion sighed again but in relief this time, "thanks dem…" he started the car up again and drove to the club. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

When they got up to the club they got out and entered. "Hey guys!" waved Roxas.

"Hey Rox, where's ax?"

"He's inside…Zex are you okay? It looks like you just cried."

"I'm fine…don't worry" Roxas knew that he wasn't but didn't like to pry.

**Zexion's' P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm so stupid. Why do I have to do all this crap to myself. I know for a fact that Demyx will hate me when I tell him why. We've been best friends for all of our lives.

"Hey Zexion!" I'm guessing it was the loud red head…I forgot his name…was is Alex, hmmmm, AXEL! That's his name!

"Oh hey axel."

"So did anything special happen in the car ride to the club?"

I was blushing because sadly I know what he means, "No, nothing 'special' happened in the car ride."

"Ok…I'll just have to ask dem then…"

He turned and walk towards Demyx. '_Demyx tell axel?' _he thought.

**Ok so yeah…that's all I can think about for now so don't hate me if you wanted more but having writes block and I'm also thinking about my akuroku story…I have sooo many ideas…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know that I didn't update yesterday. I was dealing with my sucky internet again. Too many devices! So! On with the show!**

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

We are on our way to my house and I will figure out why Zexion is acting so weird. I can tell Zexion is frustrated. When we got there I got out and went to the door. I turned and saw Zexion was still in the car. I walked back and noticed he was crying. I tried to open the door but he locked them. I knocked on the glass and he looked up. I could see he felt guily for something. Not good. He unlocked the door and I opened it and sat in the seat. I pulled him in my lap. I hugged him as he cried into my chest. When he stopped he was asleep. I opened the car door and carried him up to my room. I set him on my bed and went to go take a shower. When I came back he wasn't there. Hmmmm…where did he go? I closed the door and changed into my night clothes. I went to check downstairs. Not in the living room, not in the study, that leaves on place, the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Zexion sitting on the counter. He obviously didn't see me come in because he was staring at something. When I noticed was he was staring at I went over to him and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"zex…." I said into his chest.

"dem? Whats wrong?"

"you. What were you staring at?"

"i-uh…nothing dem. Are you okay?"

"are you?" I pulled back to see he was truly worried.

"kinda…I just spaced out…"

"zexion…you were staring at the knives, thinking. I know oyu were thinking because you always squint a little when you think.

"oh…I didn't notice…its just…i…"

"zexy…why do you always look so innocent?" he started to blush and looked down. I hugged him again lifting him off the counter and taking him upstairs and outing him on my bed.

"dem?"

he was laying on my chest, "yeah?"

"well, why do you want to know?"

"about what?" he rolled his sleeves and I remembered instantly. "oh"

"are you sure you want to know why? I need you to be fully aware if I tell you."

"youre acting like it's a bad thing…wait…is it?"

"NO. well, it might be for you…but youre demyx."

"hmmm…go ahead shoot."

"well, I haven't told you that when I was around 13 I noticed I was bi."

"ok…that's not the only reason youre doing this to yourself?"

"no…well lets start with what I just told you, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were straight…and well, to be honest i don't know if youre homophobic."

I whispered, "how can I be bi if im homophobic?" he eyes grew about three times the size they oringally were.

"you never told me that…" he seemed disappointed about me not telling him that.

"well my reason was yours exactly."

"ok so to the next part, this is the real reason why. Well for about a couple years now ive…." He mumbled the last part into my chest.

"Zexion, you have to tell me not my chest." He gave a weak smile and took a breath.

"well…ive…knida…liked…you…" he looked down like I would freak but that was music to my ears.

"zexy…that's it. You could've told me."

"i didn't want to tell you because first, you are like my only friend, and second, you are my first friend."

"zex, if you like me, stop talking like youre friend-zoning me…"

He lloked up confused out of his mind, "but…"

"Zexion! Haven't oyu noticed that I try my very best to show I like you! I try harder to show that I like you than caring for my sitar!"

"wait…you…like…me?" he looked like he was going to pass out.

"YES ZEXION! How many time do I have to show you, and tell you. Think…I care about you more than anybody else, everybody knows that I like you so they would've told you by now, I can also read you like a book, and don't forget, guy friends don't cuddle everyday."

"oh…"

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while…more like two days but….. school is starting in a week so I wont update as much…sorry for all you peoples….R&R**


	4. IM SORRY!

Hey guys! so school started...so I won't be able to write as much...*tear tear* I will post when I can... I hate school. Soooooooo sorryyyy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while… but I'm home sick today so… *cough cough* **

**Zexion's P.O.V.**

"Yes Zexion 'oh'"

"Well yeah…. But you never acted like you liked me…." _Why didn't he tell me sooner?!_

"Well I've learned from many movies that it's pretty easy to hide it…" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah… I know…"

Now he has this idiotic smile on his face.

"Stop with that smile…"

"Why? I'm happy…"

"So?"

"Don't make me tickle you…"

"I'm not ticklish"

"Well then we just have to figure out it that is true…."

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

So I'm on top of Zexion tickling the shit out him, "see I told you"

"Ahaha stop haha not ha funny haha get off haha me!"

"Ok fine I'll get off"

"Thanks" he said panting trying to catch his breath.

"So… watcha wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"That's helpful"

"Yepp, hey can I go take a shower?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Here," he handed me his phone "can you plug this up to your charger? Mine is at home and I don't want it to die…"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks"

I plugged up his phone and noticed a couple texts from his mom. And I know it's not right to snoop through other peoples texts but I couldn't help it. When I opened the first one it said

'_Honey, your dad and I will be out of town for today and tomorrow. You can find someone to stay with or have someone over. Love you. J"_

Ok not so bad…. The next one said

_'Zexion turns out we will be a bit longer than we thought. We should be home in four days instead. Love you'_

The last one was actually from a Riku guy

'_Hey Zexy, wanna come by my house tonight? I need your help with something…and this time it won't hurt as much. Promise.'_

I heard Zexion coming back already so I quickly exited the messages and went over to my stereo and played some music. When he walked in he was wearing just a towel.

"Hey can I borrow some pants?"

"Yeah sure… bottom drawer"

"Thanks" he took my smallest pair and went back to the bathroom. I feel a bit bad for reading those texts but what bothered me the most was the that Riku guy… what was he talking about? Who is he? Is he Zexion's secret boyfriend? God I hope not….

"...myx…dem…hello?" he was waving his hands to get my attention.

"Oh sorry Zex…guess I spaced out…" I chuckled with a hand rubbing the back of my head.

"Whatever…"

He went over to his pone and checked his massages, "dem, did you read my texts? I swear I had three unread texts on here before I got in the shower…"

"Oh…sorry I saw the two from your mom and a kinda read them…sorry…"

"It's alright…but don't get mad but I read you and your mom's messages all the time… Hehe… I love your nickname by the way…"

Shit…"shut up"

"What? I'm serious"

"Whatever"

"Hey did you only read those two or was there another one? I thought there were three?"

"Uh…yeah…that one….whose Riku?"

"My brother…" he looked sad. Like he wanted to cry…

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing…I just want him to stop…"

"Stop what?"

"He rapes me…"

**So yeah… I love Zexion soooooo much. Why am I so evil? I need help….and i will also only be working on one of my stories at a time...so yeah...R&R**


End file.
